Six
by CoryS
Summary: Six victims, six letters, together spell Olivia. The detectives rush to find the missing sixth victim but they are too late. What they do find leaves Olivia deeply traumatized with the killer still at his prime.
1. Chapter 1

**Six: Witnessed Report.**

**A/N: All grammatical errors in story should be fixed, if you notice any please tell me. This chapter's dialogue is kind of choppy and rushed but the following chapters will be better...really, they will. :)**

* * *

"...Uh-huh, abandoned warehouse on 21 Broadway street, in between a McDonalds and apartment building. Ok. Thanks for the call." Cragen hung the phone up and left his office to get his star detectives on the new forming case. 

"Benson!"

"Yeah captain?"

"There has been a rape down on 21st Broadway street. Go check it out, a couple of officers are already down there. Where is Elliot at?"

"Oh having car problems, I am supposed to pick him up now."

"ell, swing by and then go to the crime scene." Captain Cragen ordered.

"Alright." gathering her jacket, Cragen stopped her again.

"Oh and Liv, your lead detective on this case."

"Again?"

"Yes, Now go."

**Nov. 28, 2003**

**4:00 pm**

**Det. Stabler's Apartment**

As the car rolled up to Elliot's apartment, he was already outside, attempting to fix his bomb car. Olivia honked the horn a couple of times. Elliot came walking over with black oil covered over his hands and shirt. Climbing into the black Sedan. Olivia spoke first.

"You might want to clean up first, although I am sure the female officers will find the oil very attractive." she chuckled. Ten minutes passed and the were at the crime scene.

Elliot spotted an officer and walked over with Olivia to greet him.

"Detective Elliot Stabler, this is my partner Detective Olivia Benson from Special Victims Unit." he spoke with experience flashing their badges at the younger officer.

"Hello, I am officer Petkins the coroner is still here examining the two bodies..."

"Excuse me officer, but we weren't fully briefed on the situation, so if you could tell us the specifics then that would be great." Benson spoke.

"Of course detectives. Well at around 2:15 pm an anonymous tip was called into 911. Officer Kheztry and I checked it out. When we arrived we entered the warehouse and found a room. We found five victims but there were signs of a sixth victim."

"What makes you believe there was a sixth"

"Well, there was a trail of blood next to one of the victims and the victims were all lined up with o trails of blood following them. After we called for backup. The coroner will have more details about the victims."

"Okay, that's great Officer, you going for detective anytime soon?" Benson asked.

"Next week."

"Good luck."

"Let's go see what kind of psycho we got this week." Stabler spoke.

Walking into the warehouse room they spotted Dr. Warner.

"Hey Warner, what do we got?" Benson asked.

"Five victims, three are in St. Anne's Hospital. Approximate time of death is at 12:10.Both deaths occurred around the same time. The first victim was beaten, raped and then stabbed in her back pre-mortem. Post mortem was the letter 'I' carved into her back below the stab wound. Second victim wasn't raped. She died from a blow to the head and was also stabbed in the back with the letter 'L' carved below stab wound. I'll know more back at the lab. But for now here are their identification cards and wallets." Warner handed Detective Benson the items before leaving.

"I'm so glad you picked me up this afternoon Liv."

"No problem Stabler." Olivia smiled.

"Well, there's not much to se here so lets go to the hospital and see about some statements." he spoke.

**St. Anne's Hospital**

**6:15 pm **

"Hi, we are looking for Ms. Livsteen." Olivia informed the desk attendant.

"Of course, she's in the 510 on the 5th floor." Stepping out of the elevator, room 510 was seen almost immediately. Elliot stopped Olivia before they entered.

"So what are the details to her rape?"

"Pretty much the same as the first victim except April Livsteen has the letter 'A' carved on her back."

"God, I can't wait to get this case over with, something about ti creeps me out. Lets go."

Knocking on the door a week voice granted the detectives entrance. "Ms. Livsteen, "I'm Detective Benson this is my partner Detective Stabler from the NYPD Special Victims Unit we need to hear your statement on your rape."

"Ok, but um...you can call me April, and do you mind if your partner steps out. Sorry its just..."

"You don't have to explain April its perfectly Ok." Glancing over to Elliot, Olivia gave him a dismissive smile.

"Now my name is Olivia and I know you have been through a lot but if you could just recant you story please. Take your time and start from the beginning."

"Uh, I was walking home from work, I am an accountant for the 1st National Bank, I passed that abandoned warehouse everyday. Two days ago, Nov. 26, I walked past it and this man from an alley grabbed me into the alley. With a cloth, he chloroformed me and the next think I knew, I was in a room with six other women. The first day we were left alone. The second day was when he raped me, beat and stabbed me and carved the letter 'A' into my back."

"Did you see him?"

"No he was wearing a porcelain mask. It looked like one of those Chinese masks with the red painted lips thin black eyebrows and that's all I remember.

"What about anything he said to you?"

"Ah...he said that I have you to thank for all of this." That surprised Olivia a bit, she didn't think she had pissed off any perps but unfortunately she did/

"Okay thank you April, I promise I will personally see to it that this guy is caught." Olivia said while getting ready to leave.

"Olivia,"

"Yes?"

"I want you to know that I don't blame you for what happened even though that's what he wanted. I have a sister on the force and she had pissed of a good number of perps as well."

"Thanks April." Once the door closed, Olivia spotted Elliot with two cups of coffee.

"Thanks." she said taking it.

"So what did she say?"

"Let's go get the other two victims statements and then I will tell you."

"Uh, ok."

**NYPD SVU Precinct**

**8:30 pm**

Olivia and Elliot finally returned to the precinct to meet an office filled with bustling people. Mostly people with cameras and a couple of reporters.

"What's all this?" Olivia questioned.

"Your famous Liv." Munch exclaimed, " or its just a government conspiracy to cover up..."

"SHUT UP MUNCH!" Fin barked.

"The New York Examiner wants to interview you for your last case." Cragen finally informed.

"Well who is the head reporter here?" Olivia asked when a familiar face popped up.

"That would be me."

"Nick?"

"yep, look no hard feelings ok?"

"I don't have feelings right Nick? I am the Ice queen as you say." she spoke laughing lightly.

"Very funny Liv, but please give me an exclusive. I really need it."

"Fine, but right now I am really busy just got a new case, so call me tomorrow around8 pmand we will set up something alright?"

"Great, thanks and I still have your number."

"Ok, bye." Everyone waited for the press to leave before continuing back to work.

"Why'd you agree?" Stabler asked.

"It was the only way to get rid of him, now lets get to work."

"So what do you got detective." Cragen inquired.

Walking over to the bulletin board, Olivia started posting pictures. "Six suspected victims, five known.Out of the five, two were raped and three were not. All five victims were stabbed in the back, beaten and each had a letter carved onto there back. The letters are 'I,L,A,I,V.' When asked what some facial features of the perp were all stated that he wore a porcelain mask which was found at the crime scene."

"Yeah, but what if the letters spell 'Livia'." Fin suggested.

"Its probable. When the victims were asked what the perp said before or after the rape, they all said he told them that they had me to thank for their attacks."

"So you think that where ever the sixth victim is that she has the letter 'O' carved on her back?" Munch asked.

"Could be Munch, what's your take on this guy George?" Cragen asked.

"Well from the evidence so far the perp feels strongly betrayed and is used to getting his way. He is artistic and well educated. He expects to and wants to be found out. He has nothing to lose with little to no conscious. Possibly someone from Olivia's past. Whoever he is, he is more personal to Olivia than previous perps. The perp knows Olivia intimately although Olivia might not know the perp. All the known victims aren't connected in any way other than sex, shows us that the perp has a hatred toward women."

Everyone in the room turned to Olivia.

"What! I haven't pissed of anyone."

"That you know of you mean." Munch added.

"Well, whatever this guy's reasoning, we need to find him now people and hopefully with a live sixth victim. Get to work everyone. Oh and Olivia, go home." Cragen ordered.

"i can't I am lead detective!"

"Not anymore, Stabler will take over. This guy has a lock on you and we don't need him to be messing with your head on something this big."

"But sir! i need to be on this."

"...Alright, but Stabler is still lead detective on this. Everyone go home, not much we can do tonight, we'll start bright and early tomorrow morning."

* * *

Ok, this is my first case file story. So please review and tell me how it is. I know I am a big E/O fan but there will be NO pairings. It might hint a little in next chapter but this isn't about the detectives only the case...and Olivia cause she is now apart of the case...grrr...just review. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Six: Chapter 2

R&R: Rest and Retribution

A/N: Olivia was dating Andy Ackerson...remember him? Anyway, there is still no romance although it may sound like there is to some. All it is is Elliot being there for Olivia to comfort her AS A FRIEND. I have written up to chapter 4 but I was rereading chapters 3 and 4 and realized a major glitch in my story line and am still re-editing it so it may take a while. But, meanwhile, read this and enjoy. Didn't think I would get so many reviews for the first chapter, I'm really shocked and amazed...Thanks to all who reviewed and continue reviewing please! enough of my rambling, read the story. 

* * *

**Olivia's Apartment**

**Nov. 28, 2003**

**9:10 p.m.**

"Thanks for the lift Elliot, I'll see you tommorrow." Olivia told Elliot after stepping out of the car.

"Liv wait."

"What is it? I'm kind of tired, I haven't been getting much sleep since Andy's..." Oliva's voice quieted down as soon as she spoke his name. He had been dead for a month now but Olivia still didn't feel comfortable speaking his name. Andy was murdered while following a high profile case and the killer was still not found.

"I know and I kind of wanted to talk to you about that."

"Look, I am glad your concerened. Really I am. but I really am alright almost. I am learning how to cope with it." Liv lied to him.

"Yeah I know Liv, but look, just indulge me please." A few more minutes passed before Liv answered.

"It is kind of cold out here...come on in." When they reached her apartment they found an envelope. Taking it off the door she read her name in the center. It was typed. she opened it.

"What does it say?"

"Let's go inside first." Olivia opened the door and they sat down.

"Alright, it says: _Hello Olivia, its so nice to finally write to you. You can't imagine how often I dreamed of meeting you. Guess I will have to wait a few more days. Having sex with my three beautiful specimens was so good. While doing them I thought of you. But I know it won't compare to the real thing. I bet your trying ot figure out who I am. You and all your detective friends. How is detective Stabler? He would be good for you. At least better than Andy. I wasn't too fond of him and after all family has to look after one another. -T.B " _After reading the letter she just looked up in a sort of defeat. "Oh my God, Elliot. This means whoever this is, this bastard killed Andy. And what did he mean by 'family has to look after one another'?"

"Don't worry Liv, we will catch him, right now your safe but tommorrow you should stay with me. Please?"

"Alright." Her agreement shocked Elliot but he knew that she was lonely and depressed just like he was after Kathyhad left. Except worse. Olivia had been there for him in his time of need and now it was his trn to help her.

"Let's worry about the note tomorrow, you haven't said a word about what happened to Andy or anything outside of work for that matter. Just talk to me Liv, I'm here for you." She was expecting this and she had to let someone in.

"I know you are...after he was pronounced dead, I didn't know what I would do. I loved him so much, I still do. He was everything to me and I kept wondering what hte hell I did to deserve such a great person. Since we were together I don't remember myself being so happy. When Andy first asked me out, I said no because I didn't want to worry about finding him in a body bag cause of the way he lived. Don't know what changed my mind but I knew I was right...damn." Liv sniffled.

"C'mere Liv." Elliot held Olivia. "You can't choose who you fall in love with Olivia. What you and Andy had was real, and yeah it was short but I know you don't have any regrets from your relationship with him."

"You right, no regrets. I just don't know how long its going to take for me to get over him."

"You may never get over him, but you don't have to, all you have to do is learn how to move on."

"Andy taught me how to love again and he showed me things about myself I never knew before. I remember when he came to New York at first to work a case with SVU. that was just before we dated. I was so mad at him for calling me a babysitter that just held victims hands. But he was right, I am amongst other things."

"And that is what makes you such a great cop Olivia. You can connect with the victims and bring the perps to justice. Now we both know that Goren and Eames will find Andy's killer, they rarely ever lose a perp. Now lets get some sleep before tommorrow. Do you feel any better?"

"Yes, and thanks for the talk, I didn't know how much I really needed it." The two partners fell asleep on the couch oblivious to the sounds of the city.

**SVU Precient**

**7:00 A.M.**

Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler walked into work greeting their colleagues. They had already dropped off the note involving Andy Ackerson to Homocide unit. Olivia stepped up to the bulleting board once again.

"Hope everyone got a good sleep last night because today is gonna be a long one. Now in my mail at work this morning, I found a tape from our perp. So Munch, could you please roll the t.v. over here...Thank you. Now I haven't seen it yet so watch closely everybody." Olivia popped the tape into the VCR and pushed play.

On the tape all ws dark except for a barely visable outline of a man's body. His face was covered with a porecelain white mask with red lips. He began speaking. "_Hello_ Oliva. I have been waiting to talk to you. Can't wait to do it in person. Anyway, isn't it a blessing to come from a true mother. Its sick how priveledged people like you are. You can hold such a prescence among men. Bend them to your will, break them against your will you take so much for granted when all can be whisked away in a matter of minutes. You believe men should bow to you because of the false beauty that you hold. Well, you will soon know that beauty is a curse on the world. In a world where brawn outweighs brains the world will soon be placed in its rightful order. Take care Olivia." He spoke in such a smug way with a slightly muggled voice. The video ended.

"Ok...this guy could definetely use the insanity plea." Fin gave life to everyone's thoughts.

"Yeah, but what I don't get is why he believes I think I use any kind of sexuality I have to will men to do anything. Never thought I did unless I did it to him subconsciously."

"And you don't use it Olivia. But remember this guy feels betrayed and used by you. He feels that you took for granted your biological mother . He was probably adopted into a bad family. As for the connection I just don't see it yet." Huang analysed.

"Olivia, why don't you tell them of the note we found on your door last night?" Stabler suggested.

"What note?" Munch inquired.

"There was a note that was taped to my door. It mentioned a small reference to this case. It said: _'Hello Olivia, its so nice to finally write to you. You can't imagine how often I dreamed of meeting you. Guess I will have to wait a few more days. Having sex with my three beautiful specimens was so good. While doing them I thought of you. But I know ti won't compare to teh real thing. I bet you are trying to figure out who I am. You and all your detective friends. Ho is detective Stabler? He would be good for you. At least better than Andy. I wasn't too fond of him and afterall family has to look after one another'. _And that is all he wrote. We gave the original note to Homocide to work on Andy's case."

* * *

_Alright, I know its shorter than last chapter and I was going to add more but I decided to add it to the next chapter. The next chapters are crucial to my storyline and like I said, I am still editing. And I am making references to...something that some of you will know what or whom, I should say, that I am talking about but those of you who don't...well you soon will find out the big surprise soon. And in saying that...I guess it makes this story a cross over with...well your gonna have to guess on what it crosses over with and if you figure it out, keep reading cause I promise my story will turn out differently than expected. It even shocks me how well I am writting these next two chapters. So review please and keep reading! Thanks._  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Um...Untitled?**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. I have recently been diagnoised with a severe case of laziness that has symptoms of procratination. :) Well...On with the story...I'm so excited the crossover is revealed in this chapter...I think. LOL.**

**

* * *

**

After thinking about Dr. Huang's last statement, she thought back to a couple of months later. Forgetting about the note she began a mad tangent.

"Oh my God. I can't believe that I did not see the connection." Olivia bursted out almost in laughter.

"What is it?" Cragen asked.

"There is this guy or was this guy in Miami, Florida. They called him the Carver. He wore this porcelain mask just like our guy. And they never caught him. Miami Detectives think he left the area and had an accomplice In Miami, the Carver would cut the victim's faces starting at the corner of their mouths on both sides."

"Well the masks being on both guys does not really connect the two." Stabler reasoned.

"Yeah, not really but who does that? Have you ever seen a perp where a mask like this?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Maybe he just thought up something new. Perps get smarter all the time."

"Alright but get this. The Carver always said to his victims that 'Beauty is a curse on the world',that was released to the public. But not the fact that he wore a porcelain mask."

"Alright but you name was carved on the back of these girls, their faces were left alone." Stabler argued.

"Maybe, his is just changing his M.O. Its the clever thing to do and the Carver is educated. He was a plastic surgeon in Miami." Olivia concluded.

"Well, why would you name be carved in the victim's back?" Munch threw in.

"Remember where I went to vacation to about two months ago?"

"Yeah, Miami...Oh." Munch said.

"When I was there, I met a guy that worked with one of my friends named Christian Troy who is also a plastic surgeon..."

"You have a plastic surgeon for a friend?" Fin asked surprised.

"Yeah...anyway, Christian's friend was Quentin Costa. He asked me out and I turned him down, maybe that's why he is targeting me." She finished.

"How do you know what he told you is true?" Cragen asked.

"He and his partner Sean McNamara would do pro bono work on the Carver's victims. And because Christian and his partner Sean were victims as well as Christian's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? I thought you said yo uwere his..." Fin started to ask shyly.

"I said I wa his friend not girlfriend Fin. Sorry to burst you bubble."

Before anyone started talking again, Olivia's cell phone went off. "Hello?...Was she raped? Alright, we'll be down there soon. Thanks."

"What they say?" Cragen asked curious as to why the hospital would call Olivia instead of him.

"A young woman, 18, was admitted to St. Anne's Hospital. Her face was carved and she was raped."

"Which means the Carver is here after all and we have a new psycho on our hands." Fin said.

"So the first guy is some kind of psuedo-Carver?" Cragen wondered out loud.

"Yeah, and I really would like a name to put to him other than psuedo-Carver." Stabler mentioned.

"Munch and Fin, go take the victim's statement and Olivia and Elliot, take a roadtrip to Miami and pay Christian Troy a visit..." Cragen ordered before an unfamiliar voice chimed in.

"No need, I am already here." Christian said as if on que.

"Christian! What a surprise its good to see you." Olivia happily greeted."

"Well I couldn't have you talking aobut me behind my back." he smiled.

"So what brings you here?"

"You mean what brings us here. Sean is here also, still at the hotel actually. I didn't check in yet. We are here to find out where the Carver crawled to."

"So your playing cops?"

"Something like that."

Forgetting the people surrounding her, Olivia turned and introduced him to everyone.

"While Stabler and us continue to work on this end, go with Christian and find out what you can about the Carver." Cragen ordered.

"Yes sir." Olivia and Christian walked out of the precint.

Before they left the building Christian headed to the bathroom after Olivia pointed him in the right direction. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Elliot coming up beside her.

"Not his girlfriend?"

"You sound jealous Elliot. But no, hi's too much of a player. Although he is hot. Seriously though, we date a long time ago but we are just friends. We went to high school together. So just lay off it Stabler."

Nodding his head in agreement, Elliot walked back to the squad room.

* * *

To those of you who watch Nip/Tuck that's where the crossover is with. Surprised? I am using the Carver in this story but there are two serial killers. The unkown perp, while educated nonetheless, is not killing because of some cause to help rid the world of its destruction of beauty as the Carver believes but simply for revenge. Revenge for what you ask? We'll see... 

And I know its a little teeny bit farfetched but in my mind it works and if you don't see it working right now stick with me it will later...Christian Troy and Olivia are friends so just go along with it...lol. And tell me what you think.

I was going to post more but I feel that I posted a lot of new info on the case that is very important and well, cause my laziness is coming back to me...FEEDBACK PEOPLE! It makes me go faster.


End file.
